wolftoothdigimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinchermon (Omega Construct)
Pinchermon 'Pinchermon''' is a demonic-like-dog Digimon that resembles a small Doberman Pincher puppy. Although not feared by many she's a force to be reckoned with when it comes down to those she has sworn to protect. She thinks highly of herself as the sole "Warrior" to whomever it is that's precious to her. Pinchermon's quite adaptable when it comes to new surroundings, especially in battle, and never gives in until he's no longer able to sustain a flame. Pinchermon is partnered with Yuuki Grimaldi in the Omega Construct RP. Although on this RP Pinchermon's a female she has only one downside effect, a shorter range with the Darkness Flame attack. She met Yuuki abruptly when she dashed out from the virtual pet type of device(Digivice). She's not aware of Yuuki's boundaries and is pushed away whenever she snuggles too close to Yuuki for her comfort. Pinchermon is as loyal to Yuuki as it gets, but Yuuki is oblivious to her oath that she's promised. '''Attacks/Skills: *'Darkness Flame -' A black, evil looking flame shoots from the mouth at any enemy in their range. Very effective when the climate is quite warm. *'Iron Nails' - The claws become as solid as iron itself. Their force is strong enough to destroy some types of Digi-zoid materials.' Pupmon An adorably round puppy digimon, and the fresh form of Pinchermon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Peromon Peromon '''is a round puppy digimon, and the In-Training form of Pinchermon. She spends a lot of time either sleeping, or running around in circles. '''Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Awa, lit. "Bubbles"): Spits out tiny bubbles from mouth. Dobermon Dobermon is an Animal Digimon that resembles a Doberman Pinscher. She is one of the few fan-made Digimon that made it to TV as a result of a Create-A-Digimon contest. Said to be a virus turned vaccine-type, he hunts virus Digimon and certain other Digimon like Snimon, earning the nickname "Digi-Core Hunter". However, whichever attribute she belongs to, she is atrocious and sometimes uncontrollable. She is the enemy to Gatomon. Attacks *'Grau Lärm' (Deu: "Gray Noise"): An attack that seals the enemy's ability and freezes the enemy's data. *'Schwartz Strahl' (Deu: "Black Beam"): Fires a dark energy blast from it's mouth while roaring. Cerberumon Cerberumon is a Demon Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cerberus. It is referred to as "Cerberusmon" in American Bandai products and Data Squad. It is called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. Anubismon Anubismon '''is a Wizard Digimon. Her name comes from an Egyptian god, Anubis, who conducted the dead to judgment and was the Egyptian god of the dead. She resembles Anubis, but with wings. Anubismon supervises the dead Digimon brought to the Dark Area. If the Digimon brought to Anubismon was evil in its life, then Anubismon condemns it to the Dark Area. If the Digimon was good, then Anubismon turns it into a Digi-Egg to be reborn. '''Attacks *'Amemit''' *Pyramid Power'''